<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Heartbeat) Why Do You Skip? by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744853">(Heartbeat) Why Do You Skip?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rachel Dawson Finds Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heartbeat (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jenny's Sister comes to town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell but hey...</p><p>Rachel Dawson is attacked, and when she comes face to face with her nurse and counselor, she can't help falling in love...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Dawson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rachel Dawson Finds Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Heartbeat) Why Do You Skip?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rachel… look at me…”</p><p>Jessica is soft-spoken even when she moves closer, noting the way Rachel almost curls her arms around herself, forcing down anger as she moves closer still, a hand gently moving to tilt Rachel’s chin up, a finger stroking lightly along Rachel’s cheekbone once Rachel was looking at her, almost losing herself in Rachel’s pale grey-blue eyes.</p><p>“It’s not your fault…”</p><p>“Yes it is. I let that man…”</p><p>“Hurt you?”</p><p>Rachel sighs, nods and moves into Jessica’s arms when the woman loops her arms around her, a hand sliding into Rachel’s hair, gently stroking through the curly brunette hair. Her voice is soft when she speaks again…</p><p>“Then report him…”</p><p>“I can’t. The CID…”</p><p>“Can’t punish you for being hurt.”</p><p>“I already washed away the evidence.”</p><p>Jessica sighed softly then, moving to stroke Rachel’s back gently, noting the woman’s shivers. </p><p>“Do I at least get to know the man’s name?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Rachel’s words dry and she shakes her head, burrowing deeper into Jessica’s arms, hiding her face in her shirt, long and delicate fingers tangling into Jessica’s shirt, the sobs that come are brutal, pained and real. </p><p>“Okay, okay… shhh. You don’t have to say his name. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Rachel’s tears don’t dry, although she does finally breath a little deeper, sighing heavy enough sighs that she begins to slowly calm.</p><p>“You haven’t slept since have you, or forgiven yourself?”</p><p>Jessica speaks softly, her grip on Rachel tightening when Rachel shakes her head and burrows still closer, her voice a near whisper ‘I still see him… every time I…’ the words still die but Jessica knows, her voice gentle. </p><p>“Okay… well, I’m taking you home. Right now. You can’t work like this…”</p><p>“Don’t…”</p><p>“As far as they know, you’ll be taking me home because I fainted in here, alright? Just hold tight.”</p><p>Jessica leads Rachel out, the two making the ruse work until Jessica takes Rachel home, tucking them both into the bed having changed them both into nightdresses, smiling slightly when Rachel nestles into her neck.</p><p>“Try to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning.”</p><p>The men will never know the woman they think of as sweet but firm and hard-working is anything but. Jessica uses everything she learnt from her elder sister, Jenny, to protect Rachel, finding excuse after excuse for why Rachel needs time off. </p><p>The two share only the softest of kisses, Jessica kissing Rachel quite tenderly when the woman admits she feels safe with the other, taller, woman. Both women knowing from the way their hearts skip a beat that this is the one, the person they’ve been waiting for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>